It is known, in particular from the United States Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0173993 (the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference), to produce, via the front face of a substrate provided with integrated circuits, capacitors in a blind hole of the substrate, the electrodes of which extend into the substrate and have, above the front face of the substrate, portions extending radially to the blind hole and linked to the integrated circuits. The proposed structure provides only for this type of electrical connection for the capacitor.
There is a need to reduce the distances of the electrical connections and the electrical resistances, and/or a need to increase the integration densities and/or a need to increase the developed surface areas of the capacitors.
A semiconductor device is proposed that addresses the foregoing needs.